Alternate Reality
by Carveus666
Summary: (slash) If one event is changed, the future can be totally different... Rating for a swear word
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Having finally watched Goldeneye all the way through, a feat that I have been attempting since 1998, I have decided to write this little fic. Knowing my love of AU's, it had to come sometime…

Please take not, this is going to be slash. My first slash fic. WHEE! … Nothing explicit! Mainly implied maybe a kiss or two. If you don't like slash please don't read. As to everyone else, I must admit, I am a big slash fan. It was inevitable. But please note I am a 16-year-old girl who is currently studying accounts. Don't blame me if it's crap.

Anyway, I hope you like. Review if you do, or if there is something you would like me to change. As the phrase goes, 'the customer is always right'. Admittedly you're not customers, but you get my drift. Right?

Alternate Reality, by Carveus666 

_In this, the dark heart of the Universe, destinies unfold, others are fulfilled. Events inexorably drawn to a lynchpin in time, to a temporal fulcrum on which a specific future rises. A future birthed in one white-hot burning moment. A future made, event by event, link by link, a linking chain of action, reaction… and change._

_But, alter one event and a new future comes to be. Splinter a link, and a new chain is forged._

"Shut the door, Alec! There's a draft!" James paused to set another timer. Wait, the guns had stopped firing. Something was up. "Alec?"

Slowly he looked around the container of gas that he was hidden behind. Alec was knelt on the ground with the Soviet Colonel's gun pointed at his head.

_'Not Alec, please not my Alec.'_

Ourumov shouted some instructions at him. "Move out! Throw down your weapon and walk towards me. Slowly."

Stay and Alec was a dead man. Come out and the mission was a failure, and they would both probably be killed, but there was a chance they would escape. What to do?

"Finish the job, James! Blow them all to hell!" Alec yelled out. _'Oh Alec, how could I go without you?'_

Ourumov glared at Alec, but he wouldn't kill his bargaining chip. Yet. "You have 10 seconds. 10… 9… 8…"

James went back to the timer and his finger hovered over the button that would change it to 3 minutes instead of 6. And kept hovering.

"…7 …6 …5 …4…" Stepping away from the timer, he threw his weapon away and came out with his hands behind his head. The 30 rifles followed his every movement. _'Please forgive me Alec, I'm weak…'_

"…3 …2…" Ourumov stopped counting, a smug look on his face.

"FOR ENGLAND JAMES!" Alec practically screamed at him.

BANG!

_'ALEC!_' his mind screamed.

Alec flopped to the side, dead. Bond just stared at him for a moment before collecting his wits and darting behind the gas tanks, retrieving his cast off gun.

And the rest is history… 

So there it is. The first chapter of my newest fic. Or at least it was my newest at the time I first typed this. It has been hanging around for a couple of months. Ice and Fire Chapter 5 is almost done, and I've just posted an LXG fic. Please check it out. Once again it has been hanging around for several months. I did a little unposted fic clear out, you see… Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review. It makes my sad, pathetic little world a heck of a lot brighter.

Well, until next time. Goodbye.

Carveus666 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Well another chapter is here. My muse finally decided to get his ass in gear. Now if only I can persuade him to work for my other fics… This one is basically snippets in between scenes, but please take the scenes themselves as how they are in the film. For now…

Before you moan, Chapter 5 of Ice and Fire is being tweaked and A League Anew Chapter 2 is half done. But I still need a beta reader! ANYONE?!? Please…

Thank you to my one reviewer! It is nice to know that someone is reading this! So big thankies to naina! I'm glad you like it.

Well I hope that whoever is reading this enjoys it. So without further ado I present chapter 2!

That rhymes…

Alternate Reality, by Carveus666 

**Chapter 2**

_9 Years Later_

James drove towards the casino, the taste of the young woman he had bedded earlier still on his lips. No matter how many women he slept with, nothing could fill the void that Alec had left him.

_Alec._

That name aroused so many emotions in him. Sorrow, anger, love…

Sorrow. Sorrow for a friend, a lover lost.

Anger. Anger at Alec for not holding off Ourumov, for telling James to set the timers so their fates could not of been reversed.

Love. Love for his friend, his comrade in arms, his soul mate. The man he had worshipped with every fibre of his being. The man who had left him a dull ache right in his heart, which he knew would be there until the day he died.

Greeting the doorman, he noticed the Ferrari from earlier. Maybe he would see its beautiful driver.

The Tiger helicopter had been stolen and Onatopp had been part of it. Onatopp, who was connected to the mysterious Janis crime syndicate.

James had requested to go after the missing Tiger, but had been rejected by the 'Evil Queen of Numbers', otherwise known as 'M'.

Reluctantly returning to England, James was having a 'quiet night in', when the call came through. He was wanted at Headquarters ASAP.

Hearing Alec's name and seeing the beast that had murdered him again had brought fresh waves of sorrow sweeping through his form.

He would not cry. He would not! He was James Bond, 007 of Her Majesty's Secret Service. He did not cry.

Coolly and calmly, at least on the outside, he left Headquarters and headed for home. He chose to walking, hoping that the night air would bring some sort of peace.

The passers-by on the crowded streets saw no more than a man with his shoulders slumped and his head bowed. James looked merely depressed, maybe a bad day at work, or an argument at home. If only it was that simple though. James felt as if his insides were being shredded.

Seeing Ourumov's face again had brought it all back, just when it was beginning to lessen. He paused to listen to a busker, strumming a guitar and singing her heart out.

"It started off so well,

They said we made a perfect pair.

I clothed myself in your glory and your love,

How I loved you,

How I cried.

The years of care and loyalty,

Were nothing but a sham it seems.

The years belie we lived the lie,

I love you 'til I die

"Save me, Save me, Save me!

I can't face this life alone.

Save me! Save me! Save me!

I'm naked and I'm far from home.

"The slate will soon be clean,

I'll erase the memories.

To start again with somebody new.

Was it all wasted,

All that love?

I hang my head and I advertise,

A soul for sale or rent.

I have no heart, I'm cold inside,

I have no real intent.

"Save me, Save me, Save me!

I can't face this life alone.

Save me! Save me!

Oh I'm naked and I'm far from home.

"Each night I cry and still believe the lie,

I love you 'til I die.

"Save me, Save me, Save me!

Yea!

Yeah!

Save me, yeah!

Save me, oh!

Save me!

Don't let me face my life alone!

Save me, Save me!

Oh!

I'm naked and I'm far from home…"

He was amazed at how the song matched his feelings. He dug in his pocket for some spare change and dropped it in her guitar case. She smiled at him before starting to sing her own, slightly strange, version of 'Bohemian Rhapsody', and appeared to be having a great time doing so. (A/N: I'm a Queen fan, so sue me… Actually, please don't. I have nothing but my Queen albums. YOU CAN'T TAKE THOSE AWAY FROM ME!)

Smiling slightly he walked on, his thoughts now on his mission rather than his lost love.

James sat on the plane on his way back to Russia. It had been the USSR to him for so long it felt strange to call it anything else. Still, that era of history was over, time to live in the now.

He leant back in first class luxury, (A/N: Lucky git…) and flicked through a magazine. But once again his thoughts strayed to Alec.

The first time they had meet each other, the tension with being made to work with an unknown, that had turned to trust, friendship, love… The look in Alec's eyes the first time they kissed… The first time they made love… The look on his face just before Ourumov put a bullet through his skull… The mission James! Think of the mission. Don't dwell on the past… But no matter what he did, his mind always replayed that awful, final moment of his lover's life…

Thankfully, the captain's voice came over the speakers announcing that they were about to land in Saint Petersburg. And not a moment too soon.

James climbed out of the car having helped the ever so delightful Ms Onatopp catch up with her beauty sleep.

Drawing his Walther PPK, James made his way through the eerie graveyard of statues. Effigies of Stalin and Lenin loomed before him. He could almost hear the Red Army singing the Soviet anthem. Shaking off the past, James moved forwards through this mortuary, his senses alert for any signs of movement.

Over there! A light shining out, silhouetting a single figure. Something about him drew a spark of recognition in him, but no… It couldn't be…

"Alec?"

And there we are! I left it on a cliffy, aren't I evil… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Coughing.

The lyrics used belong to Queen. If anyone is interested the song is called 'Save Me'. I thought that it was appropriate.

Please review, it really makes my day. The bright up my pathetic little accounting student's life… I don't believe I just admitted that…

I'm not sure when you should expect the next chapter. Hopefully it should be soon, depending on my workload and whether or not my muse decides to be a pain in the ass… Well, fingers crossed.

Until next time, goodbye!

Carveus666 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. I decided to get this chappie done quickly, or at least my muse did. Blumin' sanctimonious… But I digress. Chapter 4 A League Anew is half done. And I also have the first chapter of my new Van Helsing fic up today. Please note that it is in desperate of a decent title. Ice and Fire has come on a hitch, but progress is being made! So put away your pitchforks and don't chase me into a deserted windmill!

Now I do believe I left you on a bit of a cliff-hanger last time, aren't I nice? I am going to resolve that presently. Honest.

Warning! Everything from here on in is an AU. A slashy AU… It's mainly going to be implied, I might have the odd kiss… But anyway, I have given you fair warning. If you dislike slash, turn away now!

And to everyone else, please enjoy the show!

-----

**Alternate Reality, by Carveus666 Chapter 3**

"Alec?" No. It can't be you. It's impossible. I saw you die…

"Hello James…" He stepped into the light. "Long time no see."

And there he was. As whole an as perfect as James remembered him. His Alec.

Alec. Was. Alive.

His mind was working faster than ever, and yet it seemed to take an age for his brain to process that information. His gun wavered. So this was the infamous Janis. This was the man responsible for all those deaths. His Alec…

"What's the matter, James? No glib remark? No pithy comeback?"

James' mind was whirling but no sound was uttered. Alec took a step closer and the Walther, rather reluctantly, was raised slightly as James tried to keep some sort of professionalism. Alec ventured closer still.

"Why?" was all James was able to choke out. Alec kept coming closer, and going against every rational part of his brain, he lowered the gun. But then again, since when was love rational.

Alec looked at him with something akin to sorrow. "Since when did the great James Bond ask why? Why we toppled all those dictators, undermined those regimes? Everything you raced your life and limb for and it all changed…" They were face to face now, and it took all of James' self control not to kiss him.

"It was the job we were chosen for…" he whispered. Self-restraint was really becoming an issue now. To smell Alec again, to touch him, to hold him and never let him go…

He tilted his head to one side and looked at him with those jade eyes. "You don't mean that do you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. And James knew it was true.

He was about to answer when Alec leaned in towards him with obviously one thing in mind. Leaning forwards, their lips were about to meet when he felt Alec's arm snake up and around his neck and there was a sharp prick. Jerking backwards, he saw Alec holding a needle in his hands.

"Goodnight James," was all he heard before the world sunk into darkness.

-----

James woke up to a blur. Propping himself up on his elbows with a groan, he found himself on a rather lavishly made up bed, in what appeared to be a train carriage. The latter he worked out by the fact that the compartment he was in was moving.

Apparently, the rumours about Janis, _Alec_ his mind supplied, living on a bullet train were true. Getting to his feet with care and shaking his head a few times in an attempt to clear it, he braced himself against the wall trying to find his balance and the swaying motion of the carriage was really not helping.

He finally made his way to the door and staggered through. He was treated to the sight of Alec tucking into breakfast. Now that was a welcome sight. Alec glanced up and smiled at him, he had almost forgotten how gorgeous he looked when he smiled, and gestured for him to sit.

Taking the seat opposite from him, James noticed that Onatopp was also with them. Noticing him noticing, (A/N: To many noticings…:S) Alec looked over at her and gave a slight cough. Thankfully, she took this as a sign to leave. With a raised eyebrow, Onatopp exited, leaving James and Alec by themselves.

There was an uneasy silence between the two former lovers, the only sounds being those of the train itself.

"Why don't you have some breakfast? You must be starving." Alec gestured to the plate before him. James slowly shook his head. "No?" Alec said; looking and sounding slightly disappointed.

James was in turmoil. Part of him wanted to carry out a plan that involved him, Alec, a wall, and a lot more nudity than was publicly exceptable. Another wanted to know why. Why all this? Why killing all these people? Why leaving him for 9 years thinking that he was dead? He decided on the latter. (A/N: /pouts/ Spoil sport…)

"Why?"

Alec looked up from his plate. "What?"

"Why are you doing this? Why did so many have to die? Why did you let me blame myself for your death?!?" Through out this the tone of his voice stayed the same, but the volume rose dramatically.

And Alec, his Alec, just sat there his face inscrutable. Well his face was, but his eyes spoke volumes. They spoke of sorrow, of fear, of nights spent alone craving the others touch, of wanting to tell James more than anything but knowing that he could not. Those eyes were all the answer he needed.

James couldn't tear his eyes away from Alec's no matter how much he wanted to. So instead he slowly leaned forwards and captured Alec's lips with his own. The kiss contained the fire of years of longing, of waiting, of loneliness. It was perfect. James was kissing Alec and Alec was kissing him back. He tasted of strawberries, always had, and always will. They had both stood up now, and moved away from the table. Alec shoved James up against the wall and continued to kiss him fiercely. (A/N: All we need now is the nudity… I'll see what I can do!) James wasn't in control and he loved it. He loved how it made him feel. He loved the way Alec made him feel. Oh God, how he had missed Alec, missed the taste of him, missed the feel of him. Time to be assertive now…

He pushed Alec, still kissing him, onto the opposite wall. Alec ground his hips into James' and let out a loud moan.

Finally, they broke the kiss, leaving both men gasping for air. Once again silence descended on the two, but this time the noises of the train were punctuated by their heavy panting.

"I love you." Alec softly murmured.

"Love you to." James replied. (A/N: You have no idea how tempted I was to put 'I know'… I'm sad, I know. /Chortles/)

Alec pulled James into a tight embrace. "I'm going to hold onto you and never let go." He whispered in the other man's ear.

James snuggled in closer to his lover, glad of the warmth his arms provided. "But what about MI6? If I'm missing they'll send someone out-"

"Hush." Alec cut him off. "The remains of the Tiger helicopter were found along with the bodies of the missing Severnaya technician Natalia Siminova and the now late Commander James Bond." James gave him a puzzled look. "Ourumov. It has a kind of poetic justice, don't you think?"

"Mmhmm…" The ability to form coherent sounds was rapidly leaving James. Maybe it was time to return to the wall plan…

It was Alec who started to kiss him this time. But unlike the previous one, this had none of the urgency. It was a slow lingering kiss; full of passion, but the passion was of a different kind. Not that of something lost, but that of something gained and that was never to be let go.

They made into the bedroom eventually.

-----

James woke up in the tangled mass of sheets they had made together. Only, where was Alec?

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and found his trousers and shirt. Pulling them on he went into the main compartment. Alec was there, talking with Onatopp. They had obviously finished what ever it was they were talking about, as Onatopp exited. Alec turned to James and smiled. "I hope you remembered to bring your sunglasses."

"What?" It was then that James noticed that they had stopped. Peering out of one of the windows he saw that they were at and airfield. "Where are we going?"

Alec's smiled grew broader. "Cuba."

-----

Another chapter done! So, what do you think so far? Ah… To Cuba, land of Communism and cigars… And I'm going to get Boris in here some where. I think he's funny… Quite probably because I know people who are very much like him. I'm trying very hard to be disturbed by that fact, but I'm failing miserably.

I hate to disappoint people, but I'm not writing any sex scenes. I'm female, and have absolutely no experience in that area. Anything I would write, if I were writing sex, which I'm not, would crap. Plus, my mum come in to my room and reads what I'm typing over my shoulder. The put come of that scenario is too scary to contemplate…

If you have any comments at all, please review. It takes around 2 minutes, and it really makes my day. Please… Puppy dog eyes.

Anyway, tune in soon for the next instalment!

Yours,

**Carveus666**


	4. I Am Not A Chapter

Hello! I'm sorry, but due to the rather hurried state of my last update (I am the 2 minute update queen!), I didn't get a chance to thank my lovely reviewers. And the reason I hadn't posted this earlier was because my lovely and ever so charming brother (that was sarcastic by the way) wouldn't allow me to get near the computer with Internet access. I'm typing this on a Pentium 1 from 1996 with Windows '95. This is the first computer I ever went on…

Anyway, this is a thank you to my reviewers of Chapter 2 and of chapter 3 so far.

**nania** Yes Queen. I could of done Rammstein, but no, I stuck with Queen. Bet you're really glad about that. I'll try.

**Dernhelm**** of the Rohrrim:** I'm glad you love it! I'm hopefully update soon, but knowing my muse, it won't be soon… /Grumbles/

**DarthZelda:** Yes! Let's start a club! Awkward Muses R Us! /giggles/ I'm glad you liked the song. My random Queen knowledge comes in handy sometimes!

**Rei**** Tamashii:** I'm glad you like it. You do know I'm blushing right now, don't you?

**DarthZelda:** Again?!? It's passionate and romantic… ARGH! THE HORMONES HAVE FINALLY TAKEN HOLD! /Runs into a wall/ Well, I held out until I was 16, I did well… Please ignore the randomness of that last bit. I'm glad that I can still surprise people. Hopefully an update will come soon.

Thankies to the lot of you. Have a muffin. /Hands out muffins./ Look at all the pretty muffins…

I might not update this one for a while; I'm lacking ideas for Cuba… Also, I need to get chapter 4 of A League Anew done and chapter 2 of Dracula's Return. Please look at them, I really need a better title for Dracula's Return.

Ice and Fire is going no where. Inspiration has died. On the plus side, I have a movie screenplay going. Hopefully coming to a cinema near you! One day… Knowing my luck, it'll get stuck in development hell…

Anyway thank you to all my reviewers, and to any of my readers, I hope you like!

'Til next time,

Carveus666 


End file.
